Flames Vs Flames
by WhiteSupernova
Summary: Ace doesn't have any devil-powers... He was born with it..


**Chapter 1.**

It began on a normal day in the famous fairy-scool Alfea. This school was only for, well the name says it all, fairies. Creatures with magical skills with which they were born. Six of these creatures went for a walk around the school-terrain. Those were the Winx. The Winx were very famous and beloved by the students of Alfea and the whole magical dimension. Why? Well, this six girls saved more than once the entire dimension. But although they were heroes that possessed supernatural powers, they were still normal girls that went to a special school.

Her leader was called Bloom. She was 18 yeas old and she possessed the power of the dragonfire. It's an ancient power, which is capable of destroying things, but also to create things. Until now, no one was able to control this power entirely. Bloom, princess of the frozen planet Domino, was a pale girl with red-orange colored hair and blue eyes. Next to her, walked a blonde with brown eyes who daydreamed and said:"... and then Brandon and I have-" "Stella, we don't care!", interrupted a girl with dark-blue hair who was slightly annoyed. "You're just jealous, Musa, because between you and Riven, it is not going down well", grinned the blonde and provoked the girl named Musa evermore. But before they could start a fight, a dark-brown haired girl pushed herself between the two. "Stay calm, guys. Ms Faragonda wanted to talk with us and you really want to show up with this behaviour?", she asked the squabblers. The two shook their heads and glanced a bit ashamed to the ground. "Good, then let's go, Stella and Musa", ordered the dark-haired girl and went ahead. Together they made their way to the bureau of Ms Faragonda.

"What do you think Faragonda wants from us?", asked the brown-haired girl called Flora quietly. "Good question, Flora...", replied a gril with pink hair thoughtful. "We'll see soon enough... Surely it's not like she would send us aways for a while, is it?", joked the leader of the fairy club, without knowing that she was right with her assumption.

A few minutes later at Faragonda's...

"Hello Winx. I want to discuss something with you...", began Faragonda in a serious tone as she stood in front of a window and looked thoughtful to the outside. She continued:"Not much time ago, we received threatening letters of an unknown person. In there was stated how the person was going to kidnap you if your parents wouldn't pay an enormous sum of money. Well your parents paid... but they as well as I think that it would be safer for you if you would disappear from the scene for a while. I have an old friend from a world far far away and he is willing to take you under his protection -" Before Faragonda could continue, she was already interrupted by the six fairies who yelled in shock:"What!?"

Layla added:"You're serious that we should spend some time on another planet with foreign people?" Stella enclosed outraged:"Tomorrow afternoon, Brandon and I wanted to go eating ice cream together!" Ms Faragonda only sighed and said:"I am very sorry that this comes so suddenly, but it's only for your safety. It is still unknown who the person is that send the letters. We are very afraid that this person could kidnap you to demand more money. It wasn't easy for us, but finally we decided it is better for all of us to send you away until everything is cleared.." The Winx just nooded. Stella hummed a bit, but in the end, she also agreed. In a serious tone Techna asked:"...Okay...when do we have to go?"

"This evening. You still have to pack your clothes and everything else that you need and then the journey is to begin", Techna got as an answer. The Winx agreed and went to pack their stuff and to say goodbye to their boyfriends...

With Bloom and Sky...

The luggage was packed and ready for the journey, now she had to say goodbye to her beloved boyfriend whom she wouldn't see for an unknown time-period. "I'll miss you", whispered Sky as he took her in his arms and softly kissed. Bloom replied just as soft and tender:"I'll miss you too..."

"I wish I could come with you... but that's impossible. My parents want me to be at home and do some royal stuff...", said Sky as he rolled his eyes and sighed. The fairy of the dragonfire kissed him again and encouraged him:"We will soon see each other again."

A little later in the headmaster's office...

"Good, Winx. This portal will bring you to my old friend Edward Newgate who is also known by the name Whitebeard. He will give you shelter", explained Faragonda to the fairies while she opened a portal to another world, through which the Winx then went...

In the meantime in another world...

A blond man with a haircut that reminded of a pineapple asked:"Who are those girls that we are expecting, father?" Whitebeard looked at Ace, the commander of the second division and Marco and responded then:"They are six students from my old friend Faragonda and you two will look after them for a while." The two boys only nooded and before anyone on deck could say something, suddenly a glowing portal appeared. Six female persons came out of it and one of those six got already attention from the black-haired commander of the second division. Her red wavy hair reminded him of wild, uncontrollable flames. Those blue eyes let him go insane and her body... ensured that Ace got wild fantasies with her. He just wanted to rip her cropped top off of her...

Ace swallowed and wanted to say something just as exactly this beauty ran to him and bumped into him. Giggling and cheerful she played with his flames. She sat on top of him and his hands were behind his back so that Bloom could have a view on his sixpack. Bloom needed some minutes to understand what she just did. "Oh my gosh!" Bloom yelled as she blushed. She stood up as fast as she could to get off of the confused commander. "I'm so sorry... fire just attracts me in general", she whispered a bit ashamed while she looked away. Ace jumped up and grinned in an arrogant way:"You sure the flames are the only thing that attracts you?" Bloom's face slowly turned into the color of a tomatoe. "I-I...", stammered the fairy of the dragonfire. But before she could think of a nearly appropriate sentence, the commander of the second division interrupted her:"WAIT A SECOND! SHOULN'T THE FLAMES BE BURNING YOU?", Ace screamed in fear as he notived that she the flames didn't hurt her although she touched them. "I can't be hurt by fire...", explained Bloom calmly.

Whitebeard laughed and spoke:"Bloom, Stella, Musa will be divided to your division, Ace. By now, I already wish you and Bloom a nice time together", winked Whitebeard. Bloom and Ace looked indignantly at the half-giant. "The others are going to your division, Marco..." Everyone nooded in agreement.

Bloom and Ace just looked at eachother for a while. Even now, one could feel a form of rivalry between the two. But also something else happened between them. Bloom now looked to Marco and to the other crew-members who were in possession of the devils-powers. She once read in a book about devils-fruits. Again she glanced at Ace. "You're different than the others... Your flames feel... more pure, lively and realistic than those of your friends", whispered Bloom so only Ace could hear it and the following words would let freeze his blood:

" _Your flames are inherent to you. You don't have devils-powers."_


End file.
